


Promptis Fan Week 2017

by emziewrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Promptis Week, no rating cos each prompto will be different, promptisfanweek, will warn for nsfw when required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/pseuds/emziewrites
Summary: Originally I wasn't gonna post these here but then I decided that hey why not? Not sure if I'll get all the prompts done but we'll see!





	1. Day 1 - Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> more of a drabble than anything else a little fluffy and a little angsty but please enjoy :3 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr.](http://hyliancutiepie.tumblr.com)

Prompto tried not to back out. He’d made a promise to Lunafreya, that he would be friends with Prince Noctis. His heart was pounding a million miles a minute. Nerves were crawling up and down his back, tingling in the tips of his fingers.

 

 _No_ , he told himself,  _just… be natural_.

 

Other classmates were staring at the Prince as he walked by, whispering, muttering to each other as if he couldn’t hear. He set an immediate goal right then and there: to prove those students Noctis could be approachable.

 

He charged out of hiding, steps sure and with purpose. He clapped the Prince on the shoulder, grinning in welcome, introducing himself with an ease that surprised the tiny voice in the back of his mind.

 

And then it happened.

 

The Prince gave him a glance, up and down, a moment of confusion and then realisation. And then a smile, warm and amused. Prompto almost missed the words he spoke.

 

His heart stopped beating, his nerves stilled, his eyes widened and then it all started up again, at an erratic pace, tenfold stronger than before.

 

_Oh no…_

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

He’d rushed forward, so determined, adrenaline and magic coursing through his veins, surging from his fingertips. He warped from the sky ship and to the top of the train. He could see from a distance, how Ardyn stood with gun out, raised up as Prompto raised hands in surrender. His best friend’s name burst from his mouth, sword raised.

 

There was no thought, knocking the gun from his hand, pushing him away. And as he fell, a scream rang out and suddenly, a chill hit the pit of his stomach.

 

Prompto. All along…  _Prompto_.  _Prompto!_

 

He wanted to jump, to follow, but he was frozen, too stunned at his own actions and before he could snap out of it the world plunged into darkness.

 

By the time he came to, they were so far away, too far to go back, too far to know if… if Prompto was even alive. All reassurances fell on his deaf ears, unable to accept that this wasn’t all his fault.

 

 _You pushed him off yourself. You did it. You killed your best friend_.

 

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder… but for Noctis, each second away from Prompto was pure agony.

 


	2. Day 2 - Bed Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up was a lot nicer nowadays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bed sharing is so precious with these two :3c
> 
> [tumblr.](http://hyliancutiepie.tumblr.com)

Waking up was a lot nicer nowadays. Before he’d still be wrapped up and cocooned in his blankets, but there was silence and a cold world outside his bed and it was so lonely he’d just want to fall back to sleep. But now, here, with his closest friend, he could lie there wide awake all day, where he was kept warm, comfortable, and protected. There was a steady heartbeat under his ear, a set of soothing fingers smoothing through his hair, a hum of a tune in the air, background sound of the beat escaping headphones only just reaching him. They weren’t really a thing, not yet. They cuddled, gripped hands, settled close when they sat but otherwise maintained the ‘best friend’ notion. But then Prompto moved in just after high school was done and it was hard for Noctis to keep himself away.

 

Prompto was sunlight in the darkest night, brightening the very home with his presence and Noctis found himself kissing flushing cheeks more often than not, holding him firm and whispering his thoughts, his feelings. Prompto never pushed him away, but he also never returned the affections in the same way. He ensured Noctis remained fed, ironed his clothes in an emergency – Ignis still maintained his job in babysitting the would be King – and accepted each touch and word with a smile and a soft brush through his hair. 

 

The first time they had shared the bed, there had been a lot of getting used to. They’d tried to maintain space, used separate blankets, slept back to back to avoid unwanted touches, but in the end Noctis just wanted to rest where he could feel Prompt’s life and so each night, Prompto could lie upon the bed and wait for Noctis to climb in, each accommodating as they got comfortable and with fingers playing with his dark hair, Noctis could drift off to the sound of Prompto’s heart beating. Sometimes, when he was feeling particularly affectionate, he’d ask for a kiss goodnight and Prompto more often than not, complied. Soft and short, the kisses they shared were as sweet as Prompto’s smile and Noctis always melted at the taste.

 

Noctis sighed and Prompto pressed his fingers a little tighter against his scalp, massaging. He let out another sigh and let his body completely relax along his best friend’s. There was movement, Noctis hyper aware of his surroundings even with his eyes soundly closed. The beat of music through headphones became louder and Noctis realised his friend was removing them from his ears, had placed them aside. “I thought you were sleeping.” Prompto muttered, shifting a little, forcing Noctis’s head over the swell of his chest and closer to his neck. 

 

Squirming to get comfortable again, Noctis slid his hand down Prompto’s arm and interlocked his fingers into the ones that weren’t in his hair. “I was.”

 

“O-oh, did I wake you I – ?”

 

Noctis held Prompto tight, to stop him from even thinking of trying to move. “No. I don’t want to get up.” He mumbled. “Stay… keep humming.”

 

Some might say Noctis was taking advantage of his friend, forcing his affections upon him, if they saw it all from an outside view, watching from a window into their world, but that wasn’t how it was for them. Prompto just never asked for any favours, never expected any more than the minimum, took care of himself and Noctis because he was living there for free – at Noctis’s insistence. It was why Noctis went above and beyond for him, to him, gave him all he had, every piece of himself and his heart. Someday, it didn’t matter how far, Noctis was prepared to wait, for the day Prompto was ready. And until then, he’d never fail to ensure his friend knew how beautiful he was.

 

“Noct… I’m starving.” Prompto complained. “Don’t you wanna eat?”

 

His own stomach betrayed him at the very mention of food and Prompto stunned him with a kiss to his hair, chuckling as he managed to slip out from under him. “Nnn… wait.” Noctis pleaded, gripping firm to Prompto’s hand. His friend, looking perfect in a too big shirt and shorts, settled on the side of the bed, his knee bent, exposing more of his leg. Noctis slithered over, propping his cheek against the warm, freckled thigh. “Can I get a kiss good morning?”

 

A sigh of exasperation left Prompto’s lungs as he brushed dark hair from Noctis’s eyes. “You got a kiss last night.”

 

Cheeks growing warm, Noctis pouted in an attempt to win him over. “Yeah?” 

 

“Noct…” Prompto said with another sigh, an uncertain one, a nervous one.

 

He retreated, releasing Prompto’s hand, slid under the blanket and covered himself. He wasn’t trying to guilt trip, just wanted to hide, didn’t want Prompto to see the disappointment, the hurt. It wasn’t Prompto’s fault. He had every right to say no, to want distance. 

 

It still hurt.

 

“Hey, Noct, come on. Get out of there, dude.” Prompto stated, his voice firm as he tried to pry the blanket away. 

 

He bit his lip.  _No tears, stay away, don’t make him feel bad._ “No… I’m fine. I don’t need a kiss.”

 

Prompto stilled, hands settling on Noctis’s side and shoulder. “Oh Noct…” He muttered. “Noct, it’s okay. Come on out. Help me make breakfast.” He insisted. “I’m thinking pancakes and I need someone who can mix the batter for me.” He said in a sing-song voice just as he got the blankets away.

 

His eyes were wet, rolling onto his back as Prompto leaned over him, a hand on either side of his head, smile soft and supportive. It was in complete contrast to the ache Noctis felt in his chest. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Noctis mumbled.

 

“You won’t.” Prompto insisted. He lowered himself to touch his lips to Noctis’s forehead for a brief, fleeting moment. So quick, Noctis almost missed it. “Come on, breakfast is calling.” He said, lilting with music as he patted Noctis’s tummy and then proceeded to skip out of the room. But paused, poking his head back into the room. “And Noct? I think there’s something we have to talk about once we’ve eaten, okay?”

 

It was as if Prompto didn’t know how much anxiety that gave Noctis. While he knew Prompto wasn’t about to hurt him unintentionally and Noctis wouldn’t hold it against him even if he did, Noctis also feared the worst. Even as he mixed the batter for Prompto, lay his hands around the jut of his hipbones with chin on his shoulder as he watched his best friend systematically cook pancakes, as he helped set the table and piled fruits and maple syrup over the stack Prompto set down in front of him. The dread in the pit of his stomach didn’t leave him.

 

“Noct?”

 

Neither of them had touched their food and Prompto was focusing his gaze upon the fork in his hands instead of trying to maintain any eye contact. “Yeah, Prom?”

 

“Noct… I… I’m still not really… sure what we’re doing, or where I’m at with it all. I know you’re certain, you tell me every day.” Prompto smiled as he spoke, finally finding the courage to look up for a moment and meet Noctis’s gaze. “And my heart goes crazy every time. But… I’m also aware that I’m just…  _me_.” He held up a hand, halting Noctis’s retaliation before the sound could leave his gaped mouth. “And I know you don’t agree with that but fact is: I’m not a noble. I’m just a person living in this city. That we’re even friends is a mystery and a miracle to me and I wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world. And…” Prompto hesitated, his gaze falling away. “Gods…” He sniffled and Noctis was at his side in an instant, kneeling on the floor beside his chair, hands supportive on his knee. Prompto chuckled at his eagerness, running a hand through Noctis’s hair. “You make it so hard to stay just friends.”

 

Smiling, Noctis sighed as Prompto slid his hands free from his and cupped them around his face. “We don’t have to stay just friends, you know.”

 

Prompto nodded, pulling Noctis up as he leaned down and in. “Yeah… I know.”

 

It was the first kiss Prompto had ever initiated without being begged and the delight burst from Noctis in the form of a bubbling laugh, grinning into the kiss like a fool as he returned the kiss with full fervour. He loved Prompto so much,  _so much_!

 

The kiss broke as Prompto gasped for air, the red in his cheeks from joy, brushing their noses together, eyes sparkling. “Noct, you know I’ve always loved you, right? Since forever?”

 

Noctis kissed him, once, twice, three times and then grabbed the nearest chair so he could sit, fingers interlacing. “Of course I knew.” He sighed. “But I love to hear you say it.” Before Prompto could respond, Noctis gasped, grin broadening. “I can’t wait to tell Luna about this! She’s gonna be ecstatic!”

 

Prompto’s eyes widened, cheeks darkening even further as he stammered with embarrassment. “W-what? You told her about us?”

 

Noctis blinked. “Yeah of course I did. She’s the one who told me to tell you about my feelings in the first place.” He explained.

 

“Oh my goooooood.” Prompto whined, covering his face. “That’s so embarrassing!”


	3. Day 3 - Late Night Talk/On A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> managed to merge both prompts for day 3 in this one :D
> 
> [tumblr.](http://hyliancutiepie.tumblr.com)

“Hey Noct?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What do you think will happen?”

 

There was a long pause, Noctis waiting for Prompto to elaborate. When he didn’t, Prompto felt his gaze upon him and tried not to squirm. “Happen?”

 

“I…” He hesitated, biting his lip and hanging his head. “Noct… – ”

 

“Don’t you dare start.” Noctis warned him, fingers tightening their grip around Prompto’s.

 

Prompto shook his head in earnest, glancing across the distance of the swings they sat on. “No, no, I’m not I promise I just… Politically speaking, will you dating a guy make any difference?” He asked, their hands swaying between them. “What happens when a Prince starts dating someone?”

 

Taking the question a hundred percent seriously, Noctis still grinned, knowing how Prompto would react to his answer. “Well, usually, the council officials start preparing for a royal wedding, doesn’t matter the gender.”

 

Prompto’s whole body froze as his eyes widened to a comical degree. “W-what?”

 

Noctis tried to resist the urge to howl with laughter, but only barely succeeded, laughing heartily as Prompto relaxed under the realisation that it had been a joke. “Nah, that kinda stuff only happens when it’s all… I don’t know how to describe it… serious? When I asked my Dad about it, he said that no one mentioned marriage to him and Mum until after they’d publically announced their relationship. Rumours or sneaky paparazzi photos didn’t count.”

 

“So we won’t be forced to get married if we get caught?” Prompto asked, relieved.

 

“Nope.” Noctis said, bringing Prompto’s knuckles up to his lips, lightly kissing them. A flush darkened his freckled cheeks, illuminated by the golden glow of the street lamp. Why there was a light on the play equipment was a mystery, as no child would be out so late, but Noctis wasn’t going to complain when it lit up his boyfriend so beautifully.

 

They’d only really been going out for about a week now – tonight being their very first date – but their long running friendship had already dulled down the nervousness of holding hands, or talking honestly with one another. That Prompto was concerned about the political effect their relationship would have wasn’t a surprise, but it made pride swirl in his stomach.  

 

“So… does that mean that once we make an official statement about us dating… we’ll have to get married?” Prompto asked.

 

Noctis nodded. “That’s the idea.”

 

Cheeks darkened and Noctis frowned a little as Prompto looked up at the night sky. The city prevented any stars from being visible. Noctis wanted to take Prompto outside the wall one day, so he could see them. “Thinking about that… kinda makes me wanna make that announcement really soon.”

 

Noctis almost chocked on his own breath, stunned by Prompto’s bold comment. “P-Prom!”

 

Laughter bubbled from Prompto’s chest and he poked Noctis’s nose with his pointer finger, squishing the soft skin. “Got-cha~”

 

He stood to his feet, stepping forward so he could pull Prompto up from his swing. He scrunched his face playfully at Prompto, who scrunched his right back, their noses touching. “Brat.” He muttered, before brushing his lips along Prompto’s.

 

“But you love me.” Prompto slid his arms around Noctis’s back, resting his head down on his shoulder, nose pressing to Noctis’s neck.

 

Noctis sighed with a smile, returning the embrace just as tenderly. “Yeah, I love you.”


	4. Day 4 - Favourite Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has been turned into a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> animal transformations are always so much fuuuuuuun in fic and yes this had to happen. also, noct being a kitty? so ideal. the life of a cat would suit him sooooo well!!!
> 
> [tumblr.](http://hyliancutiepie.tumblr.com)

At first there hadn’t been any adverse effects, aside from the slight ache in his temples and a swirling in the pit of his stomach, but he took a potion and figured that would be the end of the issue.

 

The Daemon’s spell, however, had other ideas.

 

A hiss tore from his lungs as a large hand pressed on his head and ruffled his fur, while whole head being jostled around. “ _Back off_!” He cried, already knowing his that all Gladio heard was a screaming meow. As Gladio walked off to his own camp chair, Noctis grumbled in annoyance in his direction though he was glad when he heard Ignis reprimanding the shield for tormenting the Prince.

 

“You can say you can’t help it all you like, but the last thing we need is for Noctis to feel even more miserable than he already is.” Ignis stated firmly as he placed a bowl with shredded fish down in front of the black feline the Prince had become. Noctis didn’t even think twice and shoved his face into the bowl to begin eating. “And until we find out how to turn him back, you shouldn’t antagonise him.”

 

Prompto chuckled from the chair nearest to the fire, mouth half full of food. “Yeah Gladio, imagine what he’ll do to you when he turns back!”

 

“If his strength is the same as it was before he was changed,” Gladio began, “then I have nothing to worry about.”

 

Noctis barely waited to swallow his food before he let out a low growl. It didn’t sound very threatening in the least but it was the sentiment that counted.  

 

A chuckle was Gladio’s response and Noctis couldn’t help the way his tail swished with annoyance. He was definitely going to kick his ass when he was human again. “So, Iggy, what exactly are we gonna do? Think there’s an antidote or something?”

 

“Well, seeing as it was a spell from a Daemon, I think it’ll take more than an antidote. We’d need to speak with someone who’s well versed in Daemon curses.” Ignis replied, settling down by the fire to eat, leaning against his resting Chocobo. “The question becomes: where will we find a person like that?”

 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Gladio replied.

 

Noctis licked his lips as he sat up, bowl licked perfectly clean. “ _You’re no help, Gladio_.” He meowed, leaping down from the camp chair and wandering over towards Prompto. Gladio made some kind of flippant comment towards him but he didn’t listen, barely waiting for Prompto to lift his plate up before he leapt onto the blond’s lap. “ _Proooooom_!”

 

Prompto replied with a drawn out meow and Noctis gave a small ‘ _mrrp_ ’ of annoyance, parking himself on Prompto’s legs. He wanted to see the photos Prompto had taken that day, to help take his mind off the present situation. Reaching a paw out, he placed it on the camera Prompto had balanced on the arm rest of the camp chair, meowing again. “Oooh, you wanna look at my shots?” He asked, smiling widely when Noctis mewled in response. “Aaaaah, Noct, you’re so cute!” He cooed, stroking Noctis’s head and around to the underside of his chin. “We can look at them when I finish eating.”

 

Noctis thanked the Gods that be for the fur covering his face, hiding the fierce blush that adorned his cheeks, it would have been harder to explain than the purr that rumbled through his chest. For longer than he would admit, Noctis had had a ticklish little flame in his heart when it came to Prompto. Something about him just made him melt on the inside.

 

It was nice to use the excuse of being a cat to be so close to Prompto without it being weird. He was, after all, getting married soon and it was too late to express to Prompto how he’d always felt.

 

He sighed and walked his front paws up Prompto’s torso, pushing his head under the blond’s chin. Prompto giggled adorably, stroking down Noctis’s back and along his tail, drawing more purrs from the transformed Prince. Noctis couldn’t quite believe it, he was starting to sound like the engine of a truck. “No~oooct!” Prompto laughed, handing his plate to Ignis as the advisor passed. “This cat stuff is really getting to you!”

 

“Cats are quite affectionate with those they care for.” Ignis commented, earning a piercing glare from the feline in question.

 

“Well, Noct and I _are_ best bud for life!” Prompto said, thankfully missing the weight of Ignis’s words.

 

Ignis nodded, letting the information go over Prompto’s head. “Indeed.”

 


	5. Day 5 - Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even screams don't alert someone to the obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist. NSFW ahead!!!!
> 
> Also wrote a separate fic for the other prompt of day 5, posting that one soon after this one :D
> 
> [tumblr.](http://hyliancutiepie.tumblr.com)

Noctis couldn’t say he was the quietest person in the world, but Prompto? Prompto was the definition of a screamer.

 

But was he gonna make Prompto stop when _he_ was the cause of it? Hell no.

 

Prompto’s knuckles were turning white as he gripped the headboard, Noctis’s bed creaking lightly, wood nudging the wall, the movement and pace creating a rhythm alongside their chorus of moans.

 

“N-n-n-n-no-o-o-ct!” Prompto cried, his voice breaking and stretching out over his boyfriend’s name with each thrust. He whined, arching as Noctis changed the pace, slowing slightly but angling, searching.

 

“Fuck, Prom… you look amazing.” Noctis panted. When it came to talking through sex, Noctis was a little steadier at it, especially when it came to praising the blond who was usually under him – cowboy was another of their favourite positions so sometimes he was looking up and seeing a halo from the bedroom light circling him like an angel. The only time he had problems was when Prompto pushed him to a wall and then crouched there, hands on his hips, cock sucked between soft, supple lips. He grunted at the image. “Oh shit I’m gonna cum.”

 

Prompto sighed with excitement, and then had the audacity to bite his lip, just about bringing him to the end when –

 

The door opened and Ignis walked in, at first he was looking at the papers in his hand, but his gaze rose and it seemed that the image before him processed. “Noct, are you… aware… Ah.”

 

Noctis came right then and there as Prompto rushed to sit up and he clamped down tight around him. Moaning, pressing his forehead against Prompto’s shoulder, Noctis wished to every God in existence to erase this moment from everyone’s memory. Especially his own.

 

Somehow composed, Ignis pushed his glasses back up his nose with a sigh. “I see. I’ll let Gladio know you’re not attending training today.” He told Noctis, shutting the door behind himself as he left.

 

A whimper left Noctis’s lips as he buried his face against the side of Prompto’s neck, embarrassed beyond belief. “Why Ignis… whyyyyy?!” He cried.

 

Prompto chuckled, running his hands up and down Noctis’s back. “I’m sure he’s thinking the exact same thing.” His hands found their way into Noctis’s hair as he added, “How the hell didn’t he hear us either, that’s what I want to know.”

 

Noctis leaned further into Prompto, forcing him to lie back down, laying his body along him. “You’re not helping, dude.”

 

“I know.” Prompto replied, touching his lips across Noctis’s shoulder. “But at least you got to cum?” He offered. “That’s a good thing, right?”

 

At those words, Noctis rose, staring at Prompto with abject, mocking, horror. “Well now, we can’t have _that_.” He commented, slowly pulling his limp member out and discarded of the condom into the bin by the bed. He maintained eye contact with Prompto as he slid his hands down the blond’s body, mouthing over hard nipples, long the toned stomach and then reaching the head of Prompto’s hard, leaking penis. It sat up against his lower abdomen, hot and ready for release.

 

Prompto moaned softly as Noctis began with a few strokes, lips suckling lightly at the tip, tongue flicking into the slit. “Shit, Noct.” Prompto hissed, returning his hands to the headboard.

 

The transition from light teasing to full blowjob seemed to take hours as Prompto moaned and whimpered and pleaded with Noctis who continuously changed his pace. Noctis could be an asshole in bed, but Prompto, he couldn’t say he didn’t love the attention.

 

After all, it only took one certain phrase and Noctis would bring him to the most satisfying release any person could have.

 

“Nooooo~ct.” Prompto whined. “Make me cum in your pretty mouth.”

 

Noctis took his mouth from Prompto’s penis, but opened his lips wide, hand pumping, aiming for his tongue. His eyes trained on Prompto’s, waiting his expressions as he reached his orgasm with a loud cry of pleasure. Cum spurted into his mouth, missing here and there, drops and strings of white on his cheeks, nose and lips.


	6. Day 5 - Fairy Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world was saved, Noctis lived. And married his best friend. Oh and they had a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having a kid = had both their dna used to make a baby, carried by a surrogate mother. it's a thing.  
> also, this is a story i've wanted to write for AGES. not sure exactly why it never happened but idk, felt like the right time now!
> 
> so here, take cute domestic, adorable promptis with their cutie child uwu
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr.](http://hyliancutiepie.tumblr.com)  
> 

He heard them before he saw them. The playful growls and shouts, the giggles of delight and cries of excitement. Hearing these sounds were the best part of his day, no matter when he heard them and Noctis was smiling fondly before he even came to the first doorway of the private family wing of the Citadel. He bit back a laugh as the scene unfolded before him: his husband, the Prince, was wearing a child's costume cape around his shoulders and held the storybook in one had while a plastic toy sword was in the other while their daughter, the Princess, was perched on the edge of the heavily cushioned armchair, completely enthralled with her Daddy’s re-enacting of the story both father’s knew well.

 

So well that Noctis began to mouth the words of the story even though he couldn’t see them in the book. “The Prince bravely fought off the evil enchantress, swinging his sword, striking blow after blow, until finally, the evil that plagued the land was gone forever!” He read, voice loud and melodramatic like any good narrator should be – or so Prompto said.

 

Luna cheered excitedly. “And now he goes up to the Princess!” She cried. Noctis stifled a chuckle – she was a defiant little thing when it came to her favourite story.

 

Sweeping the small cape back, dramatically puffing out his chest, Prompto continued to read, the sword forgotten on the floor. “With the evil vanquished, the Prince entered the Forgotten Kingdom, finding each and every citizen alive. They slept like a hundred years had not passed. More determined than ever, the Prince climbed up the spiralling staircase, up to where the Sleeping Beauty lay sleeping.”

 

Noctis took this as his time to enter the room, holding a finger to his lips so Luna, who noticed him immediately, wouldn’t alert Prompto to his presence. Steps slow and careful, he approached his husband, hoping to get the timing just right.

 

“Upon seeing her, he fell in love with her, ‘ _if only she would wake_ ’ he said.” Prompto read. “Overcome with grief, for he did not know how to break her slumber, the Prince leaned over the Princess and kissed her.”

 

Before Prompto could continue, Noctis gently gripped his shoulder, turning the stunned man to pull him into a firm kiss. Prompto squeaked like a teenager against his mouth and Noctis laughed heartily as he broke away. “When the Prince opened his eyes again, the Princess, the one called Sleeping Beauty, began to open her own.” Noctis spoke, taking Prompto into a waltz pose and lead him into a basic box step. Laughter lilted through Prompto’s chest, smiling fondly at the King. “Her spell had been broken and the Forgotten Kingdom awoke and rejoiced, for they had been saved.”

 

“And they all lived happily. Ever. After!” Luna cried, leaping off the armchair and jumping into Noctis’s waiting arms. “Father! I missed you!”

 

“I missed you too, darling.” Noctis replied, cradling the young girl to his chest, tight and long. “So much.”

 

“Welcome back.” Prompto added, cupping Noctis’s jaw. Noctis leaned into the touch and offered Prompto a long, adoring gaze. “You’re early.”

 

“Gladio insisted.” He chuckled. “I guess it’s obvious when I miss the loves of my life.”

 

Prompto slid into the hug, resting his chin on Luna’s other shoulder. “We missed you too. It’s hard to play all the roles in Luna’s stories.”

 

“Hey!” Luna cried, pushing back from Noctis so Prompto would ease away. She twisted in Noctis’s hold and with hands on her hips, gave Prompto the least threatening glare either father had ever been given in their lives. “I said you didn’t _have_ to act them out but you insisted!”

 

The blond man kissed the girl’s forehead. “Guilty. I like making you happy.”

 

Noctis stroked Luna’s back as he watched the exchange. While the Luna here was more outspoken than the woman her name came from, she held an air of authority and strength about her that was so familiar, Noctis had to wonder if there was a part of the past Oracle in her after all. But then, her appearance was so strongly influenced by them – in her midnight coloured hair and the brightness of her azure and lilac eyes, even to the dusting of freckles across her button nose – no one would ever guess she wasn’t their child. And thanks to technology and a willing surrogate, she _was_ theirs.

 

He kissed her hair and sighed. “Luna, it is getting late, my darling.”

 

“Awww, but Father!” She whined. “You only just got home!”

 

“And we can have pancakes tomorrow to celebrate.” Noctis promised.

 

She punched both fists into the air, throwing her head back. “Pancakes!”

 

The two fathers put their Princess to bed, lying her down and singing lullabies until she drifted off on her own accord. They left the rotating lamp on, warm pink chocobo’s projecting onto the ceiling, and carefully closed her door behind them.

 

With Luna out of earshot, Prompto ran a hand through Noctis’s hair, sighing. “You look horrible, Noct.”

 

“Yeah.” Noctis replied, leaning into the touch. “Have a shower with me?”

 

Prompto licked his lips, it had been well over a week since Noctis had left to visit Lestallum to inspect the rebuilding projects in the area. “Ohh, an offer I can’t refuse.”


	7. Day 6 - Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tries to apologise to Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was such a delight to write, seriously my gosh i love promptis so much!!! eeeeeeeee please enjoy~
> 
> [tumblr.](http://hyliancutiepie.tumblr.com)

He’d screwed up, big time. Usually, he and his boyfriend could sort things out quickly, talk it over, communicate the way Ignis told him they should. But what he’d done… it wasn’t something that could be discussed or fixed or taken back.

 

Sure it hadn’t seemed like a big deal but when Prompto had found out… well it hadn’t ended very well.

 

Which was why Noctis was standing in front of Prompto’s front door, ringing the doorbell again and again and again. Even if he annoyed the hell out of his boyfriend, he just needed Prompto to open the door, even just a little. He was hiding a bunch of yellow flowers behind his back, a gesture that he hoped would impress Prompto.

 

“Seriously man, go away.” Prompto called, his voice slightly muffled through the door.

 

“Prom! Please. I just want to talk about it. Come on, we can always talk about things.” Noctis pleaded.

 

“You _betrayed_ me, Noct.”

 

“I know.” Noctis replied, hand on the door. “I fucked up big time. Please. Please just open the door. I have something for you.” Mentioning the gift was perhaps the sneakiest thing he could do. Prompto was curious by nature, he wouldn’t be able to resist wanting to know what it was.

 

A long, dragged moment of silence crossed between them and the door before Noctis heard the lock click and the handle shifted as the wood slowly creaked open. Prompto peered through the small gap, sceptically frowning as Noctis as the Prince leaned into view. “What do you mean you got me something?” He quizzed.

 

Noctis smiled. He’d missed Prompto’s adorably freckled face these last few days. He brought the flowers out from behind his back and held them up to the gap for Prompto to see. “To emphasise how sorry I am for betraying your trust.”

 

The door swung open, revealing Prompto in a plain shirt – a bit oversized and definitely one of Noct’s – and sweat pants, his eyes fixated on the bright bunch of flowers. “Y-you got me flowers?”

 

He shifted on his feet a bit, nervous. “Yeah.” Noctis replied, holding them out for Prompto to take. “You love chocobos so I figured you’d like yellow ones…”

 

Tears welled in Prompto’s eyes as he took the bouquet, holding them close to his chest, head hanging to take in their fragrance. “Oh… Noct…” He mumbled, teeth gnawing on his lower lip.

 

Taking this as an invitation that things were okay, Noctis stepped forward, reaching out a hand to run it gently through Prompto’s unstyled hair and then settle on his cheek. He brushed his thumb back and forth across the swell of Prompto’s soft cheek, urging him to look up. “Prom. I really am sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

 

“You’re an asshole and I haven’t completely forgiven you.” Prompto said, wiping an eye with his knuckle. “You’re not off the hook yet.”

 

“Okay.” Noctis replied, doing a terrible job of preventing the grin from crossing his features. “Can I kiss you at least?” He pleaded, letting his lips pout a bit. Prompto was the expert manipulator when it came to the cutest pout in the world – according to Noctis – but it was worth a shot. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Prompto said, turning on his heel and striding back into his house.

 

But he left the door open, a silent invitation for Noctis to follow him. Noctis shut the door behind him and stepped through Prompto’s small, empty house. He had never met Prompto’s family, they were barely ever around, and while Prompto lamented to him before that it was a lonely childhood, it was just something he was used to now. If Noctis had it his way, he’d have his boyfriend move into his apartment, just so he wasn’t living alone anymore.

 

He watched with a smile as Prompto prepared the flowers on the counter, cutting the end of each stem at an angle, before he sought out a vase which he put enough water in to sustain the bouquet. Watching Prompto do anything, no matter how mundane, always brought a warmth to Noctis’s chest. His boyfriend was just… so beautiful, so perfect.

 

“Why are you staring?” Prompto asked, having glanced up and noticed the Prince’s unwavering gaze.

 

“I’m just thinking about how beautiful you are.” Noctis confessed, the words flowing easily and without shame.

 

Freckled cheeks bloomed red and Prompto spluttered with feigned annoyance as he slid the flowers into the vase and began to adjust where they rested – tallest flowers in the centre, shorter around the outside. “Y-you’re such an idiot.”

 

Noctis chuckled heartily. “Nah, Prom. An idiot would fail to see your beauty.”

 

Prompto crunched up the paper used to wrap the flowers and threw it in Noctis’s direction. “Idiot! Flattery won’t make me forgive you any faster!”

 

“Prom.” Noctis sighed, smiling. “It was only one episode.”

 

“That we’re supposed to watch together!” Prompto shouted, stepping up close to Noctis. “You don’t skip ahead and – ”

 

Noctis cut Prompto off with a kiss, gently cupping his elbows. He gave Prompto every chance to break away, but before long there were fingers gripping his shirt and Prompto was tilting his head into the kiss, deepening it on his own accord.

 

Then he broke it, glaring at Noctis even as his cheeks remained flushed and there was little animosity to his words when he spoke. “You’re an ass.”

 

“Prom, I’m sorry, I really am.” Noctis replied, hoping that repeating his apology would help.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Prompto’s bed was rather small, but they had made do with Prompto half on Noctis as he rested, Noctis’s arms protectively around him, their chests heaving and sweat still damp on their skin. “Just a thought.” Prompto muttered.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“We should fight more often.” He commented. Noctis snorted and Prompto smacked his chest, then gently caressed the area. “Well, the sex was good, wasn’t it?”

 

Noctis let out a long breath, turning his head to kiss against Prompto’s hair.


	8. Day 7 - Stay With Me/Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prompto was born a Prince and Noctis grew up as a citizen in Insomnia. No war, just love and fluff and good things. 
> 
> Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only kinda 'stay with me' but more towards the end. very very loose, but it still fits so i'll say it counts xD! there is a little non-graphic NSFW stuff about... 2.5k words in. nothing too heavy but it is there, just so you know uwu
> 
> this is also the last prompt for promptis week... i'm kinda sad it's over but i'm glad i was able to get my butt into gear so i could participate! it's also been amazing reading and viewing all the content everyone has posted :D
> 
> [tumblr.](http://hyliancutiepie.tumblr.com)

“I can’t believe school’s almost finished…” Prompto whined, collapsing on the neat, brick ledge around the perfectly maintained garden. “Just a few more exams and that’s it. We’re done.”

 

Noctis laughed, settling down beside his best friend. “And here I thought you’d be relieved.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong. I totally am, but I’m not too, you know?” Prompto explained and then groaned in annoyance, Noctis casting him a clueless expression on purpose. “Asshole.”

 

A grin formed and Noctis lightly shoved Prompto at the arm. “Don’t worry about it, dude. I get it. It’s scary going out into the world, amiright?”

 

“ _So_ right.” Prompto agreed with a drawn out sigh. “Except… I’m not.”

 

“Nah Prom, you’ll probably see more of the world than I ever will.” Noctis said with a pat on Prompto’s back. “And you already have, seeing as you’ve actually _left_ Insomnia.”

 

“It’s not so great out there really.” Prompto offered. “But I should take you to that Chocobo farm I visited once.”

 

Noctis had begun digging around in his backpack, searching for something. “You keep saying that.” He commented, pulling out two cans of soda, one of which he offered to Prompto as he continued. “But you never follow through.”

 

“I will. There’s some time between graduation and my birthday so I say we convince Iggy and Gladio to sneak us out of the city.” He suggested, opening the drink at arm’s length. It made a fuss, foam spilling down the side. “How much did you shake these, jeez!”

 

A sheepish chuckle later and Noctis set his drink aside instead of opening it. “For what it’s worth, if they won’t do it then I will. It’ll be our first real adventure.”

 

Prompto’s eyes lit up at the offer, smiling encouragingly. “Oh Noct, you have no idea how great that sounds.” And although the words sounded like an invitation, Noctis could hear the tone Prompto always used – the one on his breath whenever Prompto knew there was no way he’d be allowed. “If only it was that easy.”

 

“You know it can be.” Noctis told him. “They can’t keep you couped up in this city for the rest of your life!”

 

“Noct, it’s okay.” Prompto said with a reassuring pat on his shoulder. “I’ll get out there eventually. Besides, once I’m King, I don’t think anyone’ll be able to stop me from leaving.”

 

Noctis knew that was a lie, but knew it was the kind of lie Prompto told himself to reassure _himself_ , so Noctis didn’t point it out. He sighed though and turned his eyes away. “We’ll have the best adventures, you and me. Imagine the photos you’ll be able to take.”

 

“That’s what I’m looking forward to the most.” Prompto agreed with a firm nod of his head.

 

Noctis gasped, hand coming to his chest in mock offence. “And here I thought spending time with me would be the most exciting part.”

 

A tinge of pink brushed over Prompto’s freckled cheeks and he avoided eye contact, smile on his lips small and nervous. “Well yes, that too.”

 

“You know, Prom.” Noctis began, changing the subject to save Prompto feeling embarrassed. “I get that you’re probably scared of what will come after we finish school, but in the end, we’ll always be best friends. You know that, right?”

 

Prompto nodded. “For life.” He vowed, then took a long sip of his drink. “To think, we almost weren’t friends at all.”

 

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Noctis told him.

 

“I actually wanted to talk to you sooner...” Prompto admitted, sheepishly smiling as he scratched the back of his neck. “Buuuut... I was scared you wouldn’t want to talk to me.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Noctis said, lightly elbowing him. “You’re the Prince!”

 

Prompto nodded, nervously cracking his knuckles and each finger in succession, unconscious to how the action brought Noctis’s eyes to the soft digits. Noctis smiled a little, knowing the tell-tale sign that had always been there, wanting to lay his own hand over them, hold them tight. “Y-yeah but... I saw in primary school how you avoided people. Like, on purpose. And I figured if I talked to you then the other kids would start harassing you so... I decided not to.” He chuckled at himself, staring up at the sky. “It sounds so stupid saying it now”

 

“It is pretty stupid.” Noctis agreed, nodding with a grin. “Anyone would be honoured to have the Prince approach  _them_.” He told him. “But hey, your heart was – in its own way – in the right place.” A broad smile formed across Prompto’s freckled face and Noctis turned his gaze away, hoping to hide the flush on his cheeks. “S-so... why did you start talking to me then?”  


“Eh, well I figured it was now or never.” Prompto said with a shrug. 

 

“Now or never?” Noctis repeated, frowning at the words. 

 

“Well, when I finish school I have my coronation and then I'll be King. All my studies will be done at the Citadel, rather than on a college campus and... well... I knew I’d never get the chance to see you again.” He explained, tilting his head as he watched Noctis’s face. “I also kinda had a massive crush on you.” He admitted with a flush on his cheeks. “And Iggy told me “ _if you never do something, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life_ ”. So... I decided that if I never talked to you then I’d always wonder what might have happened.”

 

“And?” Noctis probed. 

 

Prompto frowned. “And?” 

 

“You talked to me.” Noctis clarified. “So, what happened? Was it everything you wished for?”

 

Freckled cheeks reddened even further and Prompto averted his gaze. “Well yes and no... You became my first real, friend that’s not related to me by royal duty. But… I also fell in love with you.”

 

Noctis smiled warmly, his cheeks heating up. “Is that such a bad thing?”

 

“I’m a Prince, Noct.” Prompto replied, leaning his chin into the palm of one hand. “The last of my line. There’re expectations and responsibilities that I have to fulfil and I have no choice in the matter.” He sighed. “I’m not allowed to fall in love.”

 

He shifted closer to the prince, sliding his hand and fingers between Prompto’s. At the action, Prompto’s other hand fell from under his chin and he stared at their linked hands with stunned eyes. “Prom…” Sunshine gold hair almost completely obscured bright blue eyes as the Prince turned his gaze to find Noctis’s. He smiled reassuringly, letting his eyes flutter shut, leaning in, tilting his head just so. Prompto’s eyes began to shut too, fingers tightening in their grip on his hand just as their lips touched.

 

Prompto let out a soft sigh, pressing into the kiss, his body twisting towards Noctis’s, fingers of his free hand tentatively touching under his friend’s jaw.

 

The kiss parted, but Noctis didn’t let Prompto go much further than a centimetre away, staring at closed eyes, counting blond eyelashes just before they fluttered open. When their eyes met, smiled broke upon their lips and they chuckled together, pressing foreheads, noses touching. “Oh Prom… I feel like I’ve wasted so much time.”

 

“Why?” Prompto asked, dragging his fingers into Noctis’s hair.

 

“I’ve loved you for years.” He confessed. “But I never said because… god I was so scared you’d turn me down. And now… school is ending and I won’t see you much anymore.”

 

Prompto pulled Noctis’s head against his shoulder, fingertips pressing comfortingly against his scalp. “Noct, it’s okay.” He breathed. “I actually… I actually had an idea. I wasn’t gonna mention it to you yet but...” Pulling back, Prompto kept their hands intertwined as he used his other to rummage through his bag. “I’ve been holding onto this for ages.” He commented as he pulled out a form, printed out on a sheet of expensive looking paper.

 

Scanning the page, Noctis noted the top of the page read “ _Crownsguard Application Form_ ”. “What is this?” He asked with a frown, not understanding.

 

“Joining the Crownsguard means that you would live in the Citadel, in the soldiers barracks of course, but if you apply and get accepted before my Coronation, then I’ll be able to choose you as one of my personal guards.” Prompto explained. “And then you’d live in the same wing as me, Ignis and Gladio.”

 

“Is it really that easy?” Noctis asked, unable to believe it.

 

“Ignis thinks so. I am allowed to have three close guards in my retinue.” Prompto explained. “Of course… it’ll be really hard work for you. So I understand if you don’t want to – ”

 

Noctis picked up the form, determination filling his features.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The King’s Coronation was the greatest event in the decade. Representatives of all over Eos and further had travelled there, from as far as Tenebrae, the lady Lunafreya taking front seat. The great hall of the Citadel was filled to the brim with delegates, nobles and literally everyone Noctis could imagine.

 

And he was nervous as fuck.

 

He hadn’t seen Prompto all day, their sleeping quarters still so far away from each other, but Ignis had infiltrated is barrack early that morning and brought him up to a room he announced would be his. And then the Prince’s advisor had dressed him in the formal uniform tailored just for him, styled his hair and reminded Noctis how he was to act at the ceremony.

 

“Remember, do not speak until you’re asked to vow your allegiance to the King. Only say “I do”, understand?” Ignis said firmly.

 

Noctis had grinned, despite his nerves. “It sounds like marriage vows.”

 

Ignis had smiled back, a fond expression. Since Noctis had become friends with Prompto, the advisor had grown closer to Noctis, trusted him with Prompto’s safety through their school years and now, they considered each other good friends. “Maybe someday, they will be.” Ignis said to him.

 

“You must be Noctis.”

 

Noctis felt his eyes go wide as the soft, beautiful voice spoke to him, and he turned his head to see that Lunafreya, Lady of Tenebrae, had moved down the seats to sit directly beside him. The ceremony wasn’t to start yet and many were talking to one another to pass the time. “Uh.. yeah, yeah I am, my Lady.” He said, bowing his head awkwardly.

 

Lunafreya offered him a warm smile. “I am pleased to finally meet you.” She greeted. “Prompto has spoken about you often.”

 

“H-he talks about me?”

 

“Certainly.” Lunafreya replied, her eyes squinting slightly as her smile broadened. “And he speaks highly of you. I hope we can be good friends as well, Noctis.”

 

“I – uh – yeah, of course.” Noctis promised.

 

“Ah, it’s about to start. Please excuse me.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Uuuuuugh! I’m so glad it’s oveeeeeeeeeer!” Prompto groaned, collapsing onto his bed with an overdramatic ‘oomph’. He rolled over, arms above his head, still dressed in his formal robes.

 

Noctis had spent a lot of time in the Princ – _King’s_ chambers since he’d entered the Crownsguard. They’d sit on the bed and play video games into the early hours of the morning when Noctis would reluctantly kiss his boyfriend goodnight and return to his barracks to a roar of teasing whispers from the other Crownsguard. They all knew his friendship with the Prince and surprisingly, showed no animosity about the fact. They had supported him, assisted him through the tough days of training, gave him tips.

 

Now that he wouldn’t be going back there, he already kind of missed them. But there would still be training to do, so he was sure to see them again soon.

 

“Noct! Get over heeeere! You must be exhausted too!” Prompto called, patting on the bed beside him.

 

A smile spread across Noctis’s mouth and he slid out of the constricting blazer to drape it over the nearest chair before joining Prompto on the bed, flopping down beside him, the mattress bouncing and bringing a laugh from the new King. “I can’t believe you’re actually King now.” He muttered, reaching for Prompto’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

 

“Honestly? Neither can I.” Prompto replied. “But I’m glad you’re with me, Noct. I don’t think I’d function without you here.”

 

Noctis smiled, leaning in to lightly kiss Prompto’s forehead. “Like I’d ever leave you alone.”

 

And from that moment on, he rarely did. Sure, Gladio is Prompto’s Shield, is at his side from dawn until dusk, but Prompto also insisted on Noctis being there too, hovering on the King’s other flank. More than once, Ignis had asked Prompto if it’s necessary for Noctis to be there all the time, but it’s Noctis who replied that there’s no where he’d rather be.

 

Sure they couldn’t express any of their affections whenever anyone is around, but Prompto managed to sneak in lingering touches whenever Noctis hands him an item or makes eye contact whenever he’s in a meeting and Noctis is stationed at the door of his office. It’s the little things. Not to mention that Noctis had barely used the room assigned to him, settling into Prompto’s quarters and against his side every night.

 

Noctis kinda wished he could take Prompto out on a proper date again. They managed a few before the Coronation, but now, five months in, it’d be impossible.

 

“I know he has dinner with us every night, but he also eats in front of other servants and maids and he can’t be himself, Ignis. He can’t be with me. I know he’s the King, Ignis, I’m so aware of it and I’m so proud of him but more than just a King, he’s _Prompto_.” Noctis said, pleading in his voice. “Let him have one night without the servants watching over his shoulder, please.”

 

It turned out that it didn’t take much convincing for Ignis to agree and not a week later Noctis was leading Prompto to a secluded, no servant’s allowed area of the royal wing where Ignis and Gladio had set up a table for two. Even Noctis stared in awe, captivated by the hundreds – it had to be hundreds, there were so many – that illuminated the area, four large bunches of roses sat at appealing distance around the circular room with a single one in a vase upon the table.

 

Prompto had gasped at his side when they’d stepped in, his eyes growing wide at the sight. “Oh… em… gee… Noct… did you do this?”

 

Noctis slid his arm down, Prompto’s hand moving from his elbow and into his own hand. He squeezed it, watching Prompto’s eyes swirling with wonder. “I arranged it. Specs and Gladio helped me out.”

 

“B-but… why? What’s this for?”

 

“I wanted to take you out on a date.” Noctis replied simply. “Leaving the Citadel isn’t possible right now, but, there’s no reason why I can’t bring the date to you.” He explained, guiding Prompto into the room. “C’mon, sit down.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Prompto is shy, but eager in bed – or rather, Noctis decided, that he is eager but incredibly shy about showing it. The King had been the one that dragged him away as soon as they had decided the date was coming to an end – they had eaten food brought in by Ignis, held hands over the table as they sipped at the wine, talked about everything and anything, avoiding politics where they could – and shut the door to his chambers with a kind of haste that has Noctis raising eyebrows at him.

 

“Noct.” Prompto had said, approaching him with careful steps. “I want – ” He’d immediately flushed to the colour of a strawberry and his sentence broke off, as if he realised exactly what he was about to say. “I-I mean… I… uhm…”

 

Noctis didn’t need any encouragement or explanation and although he was shy too, uncertain about how to do anything like this, he had stepped forward and got the ball rolling with a fierce, stronger and hotter than any kiss they’d had before. It had led to clothing being haphazardly removed and tossed away, garments trailing their movements towards the bed where Noctis lay the naked King down and hoped to the Astrals he didn’t ruin this for Prompto.

 

For the most part, they had gone with whatever felt good, eased into the motions and both flushed scarlet when Prompto said Ignis had given him some supplies that had been in the bottom drawer of his side table ever since they’d started going out.

 

Turns out, Ignis knew exactly what he had been supplying and lube warmed up as Prompto moaned and tightened around him, fingers clinging to the silken sheets as he bucked into each thrust. Each breath was a gasp of Noctis’s name and Noctis had to remember to breathe as he was drenched with wave after wave of emotion and pleasure that ended with a gasp and a groan, nose buried into the crook of Prompto’s neck and shoulder.

 

And then they ended the evening with Noctis’s mouth bobbing down upon the King, testing with experimental swipes of his tongue and presses of his fingers, ultimately granting the King his first orgasm.

 

“W-well… shit.” Noctis mumbled, still catching his breath as he collapsed beside the recovering King. “That was… ”

 

“Noct, will you marry me?”

 

“I – say _what_?” Noctis exclaimed, snapping from the post-orgasm fog. “What did you ask me?”

 

Prompto was fidgeting with his fingers, gnawing on his already flushed and abused bottom lip. “I-I just… I asked if you would marry me.”

 

Oh gods, did he want to give the most enthusiastic reply ever, but he knew exactly what Ignis would say. “Prom – ”

 

“I know.” Prompto mumbled with a sigh. “It’s stupid.”

 

Noctis scrambled to prevent Prompto from rolling onto his other side, to stop him from turning away, he took Prompto’s hands into his own, kissing the knuckles, adoring each finger as he felt tears well up in his eyes. “It’s not stupid. You’re never stupid. And wanting that isn’t stupid. Astrals, Prompto, if I thought it would be possible I’d have proposed months ago.”

 

Prompto saw the tears and Noctis hadn’t even noticed they’d begun to fall until Prompto forces a hand free from his grip to wipe it away. “Noct…”

 

“I love you so much, Prom. More than anything in the world. I want to spend every moment of my life with you and I… I want to have everything with you.” Noctis babbled, beginning to sob as he presses his face into Prompto’s hands. “I love you but you’re not mine to have.”

 

It was the first night Noctis spent in his assigned quarters and it was the coldest night of his life.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

He woke to a weight at his side, Prompto’s form squished beside him onto the much-too-small-for-two bed Noctis was given.

 

It’s only then Noctis realised that it had been a cold night for the King as well.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“I heard Prompto proposed the other night.”

 

Ignis was never good at the subtle approach, always jumping straight to the chase at any given moment. At least, Noctis thought, he waited a few days before bringing up the topic.

 

“Yes.” Noctis replied.

 

“And you turned him down.”

 

Noctis sighed. “He knows I want to, but he knows it’s not possible just much as I do.”

 

“Why exactly isn’t it possible?” Ignis asked, frowning at Noctis like he’d just spoken the strangest sentence in the world.

 

“Oh Specs, you know why. He’s the King of Eos, I’m just a part of his retinue. And a guy.” Noctis pointed out, wondering why it would be so hard to understand, especially for someone like Ignis.

 

To his surprise, Ignis started to chuckle. “Oh, Noct, there are no laws preventing a King from marrying a man. In fact, Prompto wouldn’t be the first to do so if you took your head out of your ass and accepted his proposal.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Prompto was in his office, Gladio behind him, Noctis by the door as always, when Gladio suddenly announced his departure. Noctis kept his gaze on Prompto as the King watched with wide, disbelieving eyes as Gladio gave Noctis a pat on the shoulder and left, closing the door behind him.

 

“Noct?” Prompto asked, tentative. While he had forgiven Noctis for his brash and hurtful departure from his chambers only a week previous, there was a part of himself that held a little ache in his chest. “What’s going on?”

 

Noctis approached his desk, his steps careful, but certain as he rounded the polished wood and came to stand before the King. “Prom, last week… you asked me a question. It was a loaded one, with your heart on the line – ”

 

Prompto couldn’t help the snort that left his mouth. “Did Ignis give you a script?”

 

Laughter passed between them and Noctis knelt down, smile beaming. “He did. But it’s all right. I shouldn’t have shut you down so fast. I don’t think I ever actually apologised for it.”

 

“Don’t worry about that.” Prompto insisted.

 

“Let me make it up to you.” Noctis said, expertly pulling a small, black, velvet box from his pocket. Prompto had gasped before the rings were even presented to him and Noctis lay a hand on the King’s jittering knee to try and settle him. “Can I accept your proposal? Even though I’m a little late?”

 

Arms were thrown around his shoulders and Noctis toppled backwards, Prompto landing on top of him, mouths crushed together over and over as eager kisses were planted by a King who had begun openly sobbing above him. “Yes, yes, yes a thousand, million times, _yes_!”


End file.
